


The sins of Sokovia.

by starksonic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age of Ultron, Civil War, M/M, Marvel movies - Freeform, Steve Rogers Feels, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksonic/pseuds/starksonic
Summary: "I should have protected you more, I should have been more careful... we should not have dragged the sins of Sokovia into our home."— tony stark.





	The sins of Sokovia.

After two months of separation from the avengers, Tony decided to stay with Peter in the new facilities so that new guys / men who wanted to join the program or the S.H.I.E.L.D. team could do it, since he and Fury monetized the trainings and technological equipment. Tony decided to sell the Avengers Tower, which he called for more than 5 years his true home. Sadly, things change and they were not always very comforting.

> "Dad, can I accompany you to the mission?" Peter asked, waiting outside the quinjet.
> 
> "No, Peter. You will not go with me because it is dangerous."
> 
> "You always say that."
> 
> "But this time it's really dangerous, son."
> 
> "Where are you going, dad?"

Tony remained silent, trying not to show his desire to cry until empty.

> "I'll go to Siberia, Peter."

Even if he had received a response from his eldest son, Tony could quickly notice the disapproving look he had. He knew it was not right to go back there, but he had to.

> "SERIOUSLY, DAD? WHY DO YOU RETURN TO WHAT MAKES YOU DAMAGE?" Peter said, angry.
> 
> "I have to go back... because there are things that still do not seem logical to me about the attack we received in Siberia."
> 
> "Dad, it's enough. I can not let you go back to where..." Peter gave a big sigh "where dad hurt you. I can not let you kill yourself in pain, you know? I exist! I'm here to help you... I'm supposed to be your part of happiness, right? That's why you and my dad have adopted me! That's why I'm here... I do not care? I'm just a statue?" Peter sobbed "I'm here dad... we can get over it together."

Tony did not say a word, it was broken. Because a marriage of almost eight years, could not be exceeded in two months. It was not easy for Peter to break with his feelings, but people simply mention the word "Siberia" and become the most insecure and sad person in the world.

> "Don't you think to say something, dad?" Tony was not able to answer, he was frozen "Well, I will continue. Do you think that it did not hurt me to see how you and dad fought nonstop at the airport? Do you remember that I fought with my father face to face, hurting to each other? That hurt for me like you have not imagined. I know I'm not blood of his blood... but I swear that that day, you and Steve _were not my parents_. At what point did the love you profess to each other become so much hate?"

While Peter was still telling Tony everything he felt, Happy happened to be passing by where they were. It hurt so much to see Tony and Peter crying, that he could not take it anymore and called Steve.

> "yes? Tony? it's you? you're calling... finally." Steve said, excited.
> 
> "I'm not Tony, Cap... I'm Happy."
> 
> "Oh... hello Happy. What's going on?" said Steve, sad.
> 
> "Everything is happening, Cap. Peter and Tony are 'fighting'. They are saying pretty hurtful things and they do not stop... you have to come."
> 
> "You know I can not Happy, do you forget that I'm a 'war criminal'?"
> 
> "Cap, I do not care. I know they're looking for you, but I promise that if they catch you, me and pepper will move heaven, sea and land so that Ross will withdraw the charges against you. You really do not know the guilt you cause Tony... but especially Peter. It's very painful for him from the day you hit him."

Steve could not utter a word, those memories had become his worst nightmares, but ... and the memory of the dreadful sound of the grinding of his shield with the armor of the man he still loved? It was his darkest nightmare. the blows he had given his son, almost knocking him unconscious in a span of only ten minutes ... it was not the example of the ideal father he had dreamed of eight years ago.

> "It's okay Happy, I'll go to... where are they supposed to be?"
> 
> "We are in the new facilities of the "Avengers". Tony asked that it be completely remodeled to live here."
> 
> "Live there? But what happened to the tower?"
> 
> "Tony sold it a few weeks ago, he got rid of everything that lay there, with some exceptions."

Steve felt devastated, he could not believe that in less than two months they had destroyed everything he and Tony had created in almost eight years. Any hope Steve had of being able to return to the tower he had always called home had disappeared. Every time he looked at the news and they talked about Tony, they never focused on the tower and now he knew why they did not.

> "I will arrive soon, thank you Happy."
> 
> "No Cap, thanks to you."

Once Steve hung up, happy returned to the heliport where Peter and Tony lay "fighting" and yes, they were still there.

> "Peter, you have to understand me, please! I can not handle everything alone... I mean... it still hurts! When Steve left, everything fell apart. Do you understand? You do not know how scared I get up every night thinking about that day in Siberia... that the story has been different. That baron zemo could not have separated us and Steve told me from the beginning what happened to bucky, to your grandparents... I could have helped bucky without any problem! but can you imagine that Zemo had a plan b, and one of us three or even the three died? WHO WOULD BE IN CHARGE OF YOU? Nobody, Peter. I would not have forgiven myself for leaving you alone and unprotected."
> 
> "Dad, I'm sixteen years old... besides, happy and pepper take care of me exaggeratedly! let's see the only good side of all this crap around us... I have both my parents alive! and you know... do you have any idea what wakes me up EVERY day at three in the morning? It is always the same dream. It's a common day full of shit, and someone comes to this place... and kills all of us in here without mercy, and you're left alone. Dad Steve was on his way to fix everything, and is surprised that there is nothing left. only bodies were left without life, and all the facilities full of blood. My biggest fear is that I get away from you and never see them again because they killed me, do you understand, dad? or that it is the opposite case, that they kill you or they kill steve and I am far away without telling them that I love them and that they are the best thing that happened to me.
> 
> "Peter..."
> 
> "Have you ever thought about that, dad?"
> 
> "In what, Peter?"
> 
> "Steve returns in the other quinjet, apologizes and both try to fix everything. Look dad, you know I love you and I love you more than anyone else in life, but in two years I'll go to college, and I could not leave knowing you're lonely, depressed and losing dad Steve, even if you do not want to admit it openly."
> 
> "Peter, you know Steve can not come back even if you and I love him. Ross would put him in jail in a matter of seconds and the least I want is for him to end up in that situation. Even though I am angry with him, he does not take away the right to love him with all my soul and to protect him from anyone who wants to hurt him."

Without realizing it, the quinjet that Steve had taken before leaving, had landed on the helipad. happy was just watching quietly, because if he intervened, Tony would react badly, or even leave.

> "Dad... try to call. Try to fix things, please. I will not ask you anything else, when I have to go to university I want to be calm and totally sure that you will be fine."
> 
> _"I think it will not be necessary to call me."_

Peter and Tony were scared to see Steve after two months. he had his brown hair and a beard of the same color quite ... long. They could not believe what they were seeing, Tony was beginning to believe that it was a joke in bad taste on Peter's part.

> "Peter, enough, no more illusions."
> 
> "Dad, I swear to you, I'm not doing anything."

Steve came up to them, and melted them into a huge hug. Peter was frightened by the way Tony would react to having Steve in his arms again, but luckily, he let himself be embraced by him. Slowly, Peter slid down so that Steve and Tony could hug each other more closely, since Tony's stature was even lower without his armor.

> "Steve... w-what are you doing here?"
> 
> "I could not keep up with this, Tony. I'm so sorry... I regret having lied to you and not telling you everything from the beginning... I'm really sorry."
> 
> "Steve, let go of that situation. We can not continue to hurt ourselves with something that happened many years ago ... Bucky did not do it. agree?"

Steve smiled from side to side and returned to embrace the love of his life. From one moment to another, Peter went into a state of sudden seriousness and sadness. What he hated most in his life.

**_ i'm sorry. _ **

> "Thank you for allowing me to be part of your lives, thank you for allowing me to be your son. I love you both with all my heart, forever."

** _one, two, three._ **

> "¿Peter?" Tony asked scared "Peter please do not make me the same old joke" Tony started crying, desperate "son, please... wake up."

Tony raised one of his hands and could not help but burst into tears... his hand was full of his son's blood. He looked for Steve everywhere, until he found him wearing one of his armor going after the sniper who was lying on the roof of the facility. They had sent medical services, but when they arrived it was already late.

> "Mr. Stark, we're very sorry. Your son is gone."

When Steve returned with the person in charge of the attack, he could not take it anymore and fell on his knees to mourn the body of his son lying on the floor without vital signs. Tony raised one of his hands and called his armor, once he had it on, he asked:

> "Who are you and why did you do it?" Tony asked agonizingly.

The man just laughed, making tony more angry. the tears of both parents fell incessantly. but tony, fed up with being the man's mockery, loaded the blast of the hand in which he carried it and pointed it in the face.

> "I'll ask you this one more time, who are you, and why did you do it?"
> 
> "You and your team killed my children in Sokovia, so I decided to give them back the same pain we had when we saw our children without life." the man smiled cynically, while the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. They came to take him and process him.

Tony cried even more than he already did, and turned to see his husband hugging the body of his lifeless son, and he also fell to his knees. Unable to believe what had just happened.

> _**can beauty come out of ashes?** _
> 
>  


End file.
